


I'm not him

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Posible controversial fic, S6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: An unexpected result





	I'm not him

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and my final comments can be controversial. Notice in advance.

Allura transferred Shiro's energy to Kuron's body. A light began to surround him and his hair turned white.

Then he woke up violently.

And his eyes met Keith's.

-Keith ...- mumbled, weakly- You're safe. I'm sorry, Keith, I'm sorry

Keith put a look of confusion

-Shiro, there's nothing to apologize for.

-Shiro? -the confusion followed by horror flooding his face -I'm not Shiro

-What?! - was the general cry

-I not, I'm not. I am his clone

-And Shiro?! - Keith demanded

-I don't know. You will never find him

-I did. In the astral plane. He was dead but the Black Lion had saved his essence. Allura transferred it from the Black Lion to this body

-What?-Kuron asked, feeling horribly sick

-I did not work I do not understand why. It had to work.

-It's because I was alive. Hardly but alive. My body, my mind. They won the Shiro esscence

-And Shiro? -asked again Keith, this time with a broken voice

-I don’t know. I don’t know. I think he... he definitely died.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the drabble. This drabble comes from the question of ¿And Kuron? He was alive, barely, but alive. And it was his body. And Shiro won because it was the original. Well, no. I do not mean that Kuron deserved it more, both deserved to live. And from here this drabble. I'm sorry I killed Shiro but I was not the one who made that shitty end for Kuron.


End file.
